With advances in information communication technology and semiconductor technology, various industrial devices and robots are widely used in industries. To effectively operate such industrial devices and robots, a method for controlling a device (e.g., a rotating body) to drive a driving body is desired. For example, such a device may be controlled by installing a limit switch therein such that an electronic device electrically senses the limit switch installed in the corresponding device. Also, the device may be controlled by calculating a rotation amount of the device which rotates and controlling a rotation speed of the device.
A device of the related art (e.g., a rotating body) for driving the driving body is subject to a rotation deviation of the rotating body according to continuous motor control (e.g., motor abrasion) and an uneven revolutions per minute (RPM) of a motor as time passes. In a malfunction caused by an external pressure or shock, or a power failure, the rotating body for driving the driving body may repeat an existing operation and have difficulty in rapidly finding a starting point (e.g., a reference position) of the device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.